I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by oncer.dw
Summary: Very very loosely based on Panic! at the disco - I Write Sins Not Tragedies. EvilCharming one shot. AU


**A little one shot for EC fans. All mistakes are mine, please review. Enjoy.**

"Today's the big day! How do you feel, marrying the man of your dreams?" Mary-Margret asks.

Regina was marrying her childhood sweetheart Daniel. He'd been in love with her since forever, Regina however had not been so keen on marrying him. She was hopelessly in love with one of her best friends husbands and truth be told she hoped he was too. They'd been fooling around for a while now and anyone outside of their little friendship group could see that they were meant to be _._

 _Regina and her big brother Neal had moved to Storybrook when she was 5 with their dad and her mum. Cora Mills was a cruel woman and hated Neal probably more than she hated Regina. Neal was from Robert Gold's first marriage and was a complete inconvenience to Cora. Regina was a mistake that burdened Cora. Before Regina, Cora had been happily cheating on her sick husband with Gold but then Regina happened and Cora lost what rights she had to Henry's money when he died and was forced to marry Gold out of pride and complete embarrassment if she ended up alone. She refused to change her last name and insisted Regina have it as well as a last act of defiance._

 _They moved into 8 Mifflin Street next door to Rose Belle at number 6 and David Nolan at number 10. Across the street was Mary-Margret Blanchard at number 7 and Daniel Colter at number 9, not to forget Jefferson Hatter at number 11. Regina, Daniel, Rose and Jefferson were all in the same year and Neal, Mary-Margret and David were in the year above. There were other kids like David's younger sister Katherine and Robin Locksley who lived on the next street but as hard as others tried, non of them could infiltrate the secret little group of best friends._

 _Regina came up with the name 'Tink' for Rose because she resembled the Disney character and loved the colour green. They were best friends until the age of around 15 when Tink became slightly too interested in Neal for her liking. That's when Mary got in and declared she was Regina's best friend before anyone could argue. Tink and Regina were still close and if Regina were to admit it, Tink was definitely still the best friend she ever had but with Mary around every corner it was hard to grow close to Tink again. Despite the age difference, Mary acted younger and had such an innocent view on the world._

 _Throughout the years, Daniel had doted on Regina and it was no secret that he pined for her but she was more interested in David. Her and David had been brilliant friends and because of him only living next door and the positioning of their rooms, they would often speak through their windows. They told each other everything and even though David was slowly falling for Regina, he knew about Daniel and had been told repeatedly by Daniel that he'd be with Regina if it was the last thing he did so he stayed away, kept a respectable distance so he didn't tread on any toes._

 _In the mean time, Mary had claimed him and he was in a heavy relationship with her. He didn't mind Mary at all. She was beautiful albeit a bit full on at times but he learned to love her, the issue was, he just wasn't in love with her._

 _Regina never showed interest in Daniel, at all. Sure he was a good friend but she just didn't feel that way about him. By 15 Regina was in a relationship with Robin and it was getting serious. She'd been asked out before by the likes of Sydney Glass but never had she accepted or shown the least bit of interest. Daniel despised Robin, especially when word got out he had taken her virginity. Daniel was positively fuming and when they broke up when Regina was 18 over Marian Nottingham, Daniel saw his chance and took it. He professed his love for Regina and she held him off till she was 20 so she could at least live a little but when she slept with Graham Hunter, Daniel tried to fight him and ended up in a hospital bed after Graham punched him back and he blacked out. So finally she gave in, knowing David and Mary were happy and she should stay away._

 _Daniel could make her happy she supposed. They were all still extremely close and on a trip to Ireland which included a 22 year old Regina, Daniel, Mary, Tink, David, Neal, Jefferson and Katherine, Mary-Margret popped the question. It's not traditional but it was a leap year and all Mary had done for the past few years was complain that David hadn't asked yet so she decided it was time to take control of her own fate and ask him herself._

 _She asked in front of everyone and as David searched around the room for the eyes he longed to gaze into, he saw her staring at him with tears in her eyes as Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist. He tore his eyes from Daniel's arm around Regina and said "Yes"._

 _The wedding was a year later and Regina was branded maid of honour and Neal was David's best man. It was elaborate and she sat and watched as the man she'd always loved married her 'best friend'._

 _The affair started about 2 years later at Tink and Neal's engagement party at club Revolution. Everyone was drunk and David had followed Regina to the bathroom. She went in the disabled because all she wanted was to touch up her make up and the ladies was crammed. He followed her in and gripped her waist as she looked in the mirror. She leaned back against him, her mind said no but her body, her heart, they screamed yes._

 _It carried on from there, kisses exchanged here and there, subtle touches and thank god they were both Lawyers because 'work' weekends away were something they both needed._

 _When Daniel proposed when Regina was 27 she reluctantly said "Yes." Daniel was overjoyed and all he could do was brag. Regina prolonged the wedding planning and so the wedding was scheduled for 2 years later._

Now as Regina ponders that question of how she's feeling she can't help but stare into Mary's eyes and feel envy. She's ridiculously jealous of Mary and her life with David. If it wasn't for the affair and she only listened to what Mary told her of the marriage, she'd have no suspicion that they were the happiest couple on earth. But she knew better. She knew David felt trapped and as bad as she felt for doing this to Mary, she couldn't help it. It wasn't as simple as just splitting up with Daniel and David having a divorce, this would ruin the whole friendship circle. People would have to choose sides and lives would be destroyed. So yes it was bad but it could be worse. Sometimes secrets are best off being kept that way. So her answer is an unsteady "Is that a question?" She says with a forced laugh.

Her bridesmaids are all in purple empire dresses with a row of diamond under the breast. Regina's wearing a stunning off white, soft lace, off-the-shoulder long sleeved dress that splays out at the back on the floor. She grew her hair out for the wedding so it's now just below her shoulder blades and is in a loose French plait with purple diamanté grips in it. In other words, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Regina was ready with an hour and a half left till she had to walk down the isle. She was on her own as Mary-Margret, Rose and Katherine were doing what they pleased down in the church. Jefferson was with them too because he was closer to Regina and so was a kind of best man of the bride. He was extremely gay and was Regina's BGF. He knew absolutely _everything_ about anything to do with Regina, including the affair.

Mary was pacing the pews of the church corridor and came across an open door and couldn't help but hear an exchanging of words.

"What a beautiful wedding." Said Tink to the waiter who looked awfully familiar.  
"What a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore." The waiter spits.  
"Excuse me?" Tink replies angrily. Although they had grown somewhat apart, she still viewed Regina as her best friend and knew that Regina felt the same but Mary was sometimes overbearing and Regina could never admit it.  
"Didn't recognise me Rose. Sydney. The man Regina should be marrying."  
"Now listen here Sydn-"  
"No, you listen to me, that whore is fucking not only Daniel, but David too."  
A gasp is then heard from outside and both Sydney and Tink turn to see one angry Mary-Margret.  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door?" Mary forces as she turns at a record breaking pace and starts speed walking down the pews.  
"Wow Mary wait." Tink says hot on her heels. As she catches up she grips her arm and tells her "It's much better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality."

Mary stares at her as if she's an alien and yells "She's _fucking_ my husband Rose!"  
"You don't know that!" Tink yells back. "Poise and rationality, Mary."  
"Fine." Mary breathes and they both make their way to the room above the church to find Regina.

In the room Regina is staring at herself in the mirror. She smooths her dress down and her phone starts ringing. She answers it with a quick "Hello." Which made her sound as if she'd actually been busy.  
"Open up, I'm outside." He replies and butterflies instantly start fluttering in her stomach.

She whips the door open and he practically runs to her and starts kissing her. Her mind keeps telling her that it's her wedding day and this has to stop and with a sudden burst of 'mind over matter' she pulls away. He looks confused as she retreats from his arms and grips the make up table. "This needs to stop David." She begs  
"Why? We both want, no, _need_ this so why. Why should we stop something that feels so god damn right?" With a burst of anger she spins round to face him and he'd be lying if the fire in her eyes wasn't one of the main reasons he loves her. "Why David?! Because you're married to my best friend. This would destroy her, damn it's destroying me. You've always been the one that I want but the fates have pulled us in different directions. We can't keep this up. I can't watch you play happy families with her on Monday and shag me on Tuesday. I'm with Daniel, he's nice and considerate and loves me. I hate that I'm doing this to him, to all of us. It's not just you and me anymore David, it's bigger. Mary's talking about starting a family and if word of this gets out I'll loose her, my brother and my best fri- and Tink. I just can't do this anymore." She stresses. David knows she's lying. What she says might be true but she is lying and he knows. "You think I don't know what we're doing Regina?! Believe me, I do, but as much as we may try, we are never getting out of this. I lov- god I just need you okay. Yes this hurts everyone and that includes us. I think of you and Daniel and my blood boils. I'm not the only one playing happy families one day and sleeping with someone else the next. You're just as bad and as much as you lothe to admit it, Regina Charlotte Mills, you don't want, need or love Daniel."

She hates that he's right, really hates it but before she can respond he's speaking again, this time in a much quieter tone. "You know, if you'd have come to me that day, my wedding day, and told me everything, if you'd have been honest, I'd have left her. She doesn't stand a chance against you Mills. I wish you did come to me that day. I dream of running away with you. Why didn't you come to me?"  
"I couldn't find it in me to be honest. I didn't want to be hurt, I didn't want to hurt anyone else. We are a train wreck Nolan and you know it."  
"A beautiful train wreck." He replied and it earned him a giggle.  
"How can a train wreck be beautiful?" She laughed.  
"You tell me." He shrugged as he watched her smile. He couldn't deny it any longer so with a deep breath he confessed. "I am whole heartedly, madly, head over heels in love with you." He almost whispered. She stared at him, almost as if she wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. For the first time since he entered, it had gone completely silent and a light sniffle could be heard.

Clapping was heard as her heels clicked on the floor inside the room. Regina was staring straight at her and David cautiously turned to face her too. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door?" Mary said as Tink emerged from behind her.

Both David and Regina are in complete shock. Come to think of it, David didn't shut the door. Well shit.

"How long have you bee-"  
"Been stood there? Since the beginning you dick." Mary spat at David. "And you." She points to Regina, "My 'best friend' sleeping with my husband. Answer him Regina, he's so openly expressed his undying love for you, the least you can do is have the decency to reply. Are you in love with my husband Regina?" She asks with eyes as cold as ice.

Regina is crying but her make up remains perfect. "Mary please I can explain."  
"Answer my fucking question Regina!" She startles Tink and Regina quickly answers out of fear, "Yes! Yes okay I am hopelessly in love with him." Tink sighed and tried to calm Mary down before there was a full blown cat fight but Tink was small and Mary was running off adrenaline. In other words Tink never stood a chance. "You absolute bitch. You had no right to go after my husband. He's mine Regina, always has been. While you were off throwing yourself at any man who showed a little interest in you, I've been at home with him. He's never expressed even the slightest hint of lust for you, never mind love so tell me what the hell did you do to him?!" She exclaims with a firm slap to Regina's face.

Tink rushes to Regina to help her as David grips Mary's hand to stop her advancing. "She is no bitch Mary, I think you've just proved who the bitch is. As for her 'coming after me', who do you think you are? If anything I pursued her. I've loved her since the day she moved in next door. She knows things I wouldn't dream of telling you, hell the only reason I'm with you is because you _threw_ yourself on me. You act as the symbol of innocence but you are far from it. Sure you've only slept with one person but it was forced and you trapped me. Regina does not throw herself at men. In fact I'm pretty sure she's only slept with, what, 5 people max. The only reason you've never seen my love for Regina is because you refuse to see it. If you'd just open your eyes for once you'd be able to see that I've never been in love with you!"

Again everything goes silent as they all try to comprehend what David just said.

"Everything all right I heard shouting..." Jefferson says as he approaches the awkward situation. The air is thick with tension as he looks at his best friend and sees an angry red hand print on the side of her face as well as her eyes starting to puff with tears. He then looks to Tink who just seems conflicted. Next is David who has a few stray tears on his face but is mostly directing anger towards Mary, speaking of which, she looked absolutely distraught as well as angry and murderous. "Shit." Was all he could get out. He then goes over and takes Regina out, Tink following, not really wanting to be left alone with David and Mary.

As soon as they get out, Regina breaks down in Jeff's arms. "I hate this, I hate me, I can't do this anymore, I hate my life." She sobs into him.  
"Hey it's okay darling. Shh it'll all work out okay I promise." He soothes but his words have the opposite effect and she's springing from his arms flailing and shouting "How can you promise me that Jeff. You know nothing, you can't because I don't even know what's going on here. He's probably in there apologising profusely and making up with her. I have a wedding in 45 minutes to a man who has done nothing but love and cherish me and I do this to him. What does that make me? I'm a home wrecker and a shit friend. I hate that I feel like this, that even after everything I can't help but love him. I hate that I'm going to loose everyone because I was too afraid to admit this when I was bloody 15." She finishes with a stomp of her foot, running a hand through her hair, messing up her plait.

"If it's worth anything, you won't loose me or Neal. He's your brother and you're my best friend whether I'm yours or not. I've seen the way you look at each other, you and David, you're meant to be, any idiot can see that. Give Mary time. She'll find her own David and be happy she isn't trapped in a one sided marriage. As for Daniel, well I can't tell you everything will be alright there. But I can tell you that we choose you Regina so you don't need to worry about us." Tink told her calmly.

Regina looked at her with so much gratitude that Tink almost cried with her. "Rose Elizabeth Belle have I ever told you how much I bloody love you. And for the record, you have always been my best friend." Regina said as she hugged her. She felt better till Mary stormed out the room, not even glancing in Regina's direction. David stood leaning against the door frame looking at Regina. She sighed at him and he advanced towards her. He enveloped her in a hug and she almost cried again.

She pulled back and he looked at her with a mad amount of love. He gave her a sweet kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "Marry him Regina." He said and Regina looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "When I say marry I mean stand at the alter with him. Your mother would kill you if you cancelled now so I ask that we go ahead with the wedding and when the time comes, I will object and we will run off into the sun set just like we should have all those years ago. Plan?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "Plan Nolan."

"As for Mary, well it's safe to say she won't be at the wedding. I'm pretty sure she's going home to pack my things. I know you still have that beautiful house of yours even though you live with Daniel. I was wondering-"  
"Yes." She cut him off before he could ask. "Yes you can move in with me." She said beaming.

30 minutes later and she's walking down the isle to the classic music. She stands at the front waiting for the priest to ask and when he does, she worries for half a second that he won't object, that he'll just let her marry Daniel and go home to his wife. But with a single cough, he stands and professes his love for Regina. Daniel looks broken but she has no time to think as she barrels towards David and tries her hardest to ignore her mothers death glare which at one point would have stricken the fear of God into her because of the punishment she'd receive, but right now, all she can focus on is grabbing David's hand as they both run from the church and into Regina's car which David already had the keys for.

 _10 years later and David and Regina have 2 beautiful children, both with ebony hair and crystals for eyes, the only difference being gender. Amelia and Rory were twins and now both 8. David had filed for a divorce from Mary a month after the wedding that never was and married Regina when the twins were 3. Neal and Tink had 4 girls all 2 years apart, the eldest being Poppy at 9 then Lilly at 7 and Daisy at 5 and Violet at 3. Jeff met John-Paul and they adopted a baby boy who is now 7 called Jacob. Word is that Mary found another man to latch on to and had 9 year old Alfie but that led to divorce and then another till she found Victor Whale and they have a boy called Dale who's 2. Daniel hasn't found anyone else yet and Regina is sure he and Sydney are now in cahoots. Robin has 15 year old Roland, Marian died a week after Roland was born, from an infection and David's little sister Katherine is no where near ready to settle down. She's a loose cannon and likes it that way._

 _Overall, things turned out as they should. A happily ever after orchestrated from sin. After all I write sins not tragedies._


End file.
